I Will Always Love You No Matter What:PreCurse
by jeffhardyluvsme
Summary: This is a SMALL precurse story of my small series I Will Always Love You No Matter What. Still Mr. Gold/OC, well in this case Rumplestiltskin/OC. Please R&R Rated T beacause I am parnoid


"I love you, god help me I do," I said looking my husband in the eye.

Rumplestiltskin smiled dipping his head down to meet mine, "As do I dearie, god help me, but I love you as well." I smiled and kissed him, pouring all of my love into the kiss

I gasped sitting up in my bed. Jefferson, as if sensing my distress woke up as well and looked at me, "Cheyenne, what is wrong my love?"

I threw myself into his side crying, "Oh Jefferson, it was about him!"

Jefferson kissed the side of my head, "It'll be alright love, you never have to deal with him again." he placed a hand on my pregnant belly and continued, "Besides our Grace here will keep us going."

I laughed, "How do you even know that our baby will be a girl?"

He smiled, "Because I willed it every time we tried to conceive and eventually we did." I kissed him again before gasping as I felt my water break, Jefferson looked at me, "Cheyenne my love what is wrong?"I cried out in pain, "The baby is coming, now!"

Jefferson jumped out of bed, pulling his boots and shirt on as he said, "I'll go and get the midwife, stay right here."

I nodded closing my eyes in pain, "Just hurry."

Jefferson nodded and ran out, I laid back and began to breath deeply. I closed my eyes so I could relax when I heard a pop and a feminine voice say, "Well, well if it isn't my little sister."

I opened my eyes to see my sister Regina standing there, "What do you want Regina?"

She smiled innocently, "I can't come and see my niece or nephew be born?"

I cried out in pain as I glared at her, "Go to hell. Because of you father was taken by her."Regina shook her head sadly, "I am working on getting him back, but I am here to warn you. HE is looking for you, and I don't think he will give up until he finds you."I shook my head, "Just leave. Jefferson and I are going to live happily ever after with a child."

She nodded, "When he fins you, don't say I didn't try to warn you." She then left with a little smoke and another pop. After Regina left the door slammed open and in ran Jefferson on the heels of the midwife, he came over and took my hand.

Kissing my forehead he said, "I am here love." The midwife immediately got to work.

I laid back panting as little cries filled the air, I began to cry tears of happiness as Jefferson kissed my forehead before the midwife handed our baby him our baby saying, "A healthy baby girl."

Jefferson smiled at our baby before smiling at me, "Our Grace."

I nodded holding my arms out, "Let me see her." Jefferson handed Grace to me as the door knocked, I looked at Jefferson with surprise, "Who is that love?" He shrugged and the midwife went and opened the door, gasping as she answered it.

Jefferson jumped up grabbing the fire poker growling out, "What do you two want?" I cradled Grace to my chest as I turned and looked to see Regina and Rumplestiltskin at the door.

I clutched Grace even closer, "No you aren't supposed to be here. I told you I'm done with it all."

Rumplestiltskin giggle pushing past Jefferson, "I think not Cheyenne."

I looked at Jefferson, and then my daughter who was looking at me with her big eyes. I sighed knowing what I had to do I said, "I'll make you a deal."

Regina's eyes widened with surprise as Jefferson cried out, "No Cheyenne you can't!"

Rumplestiltskin clapped his hands together with glee, "Oh I do love a good deal! What would you like?"

I smiled softly at Jefferson and replied, "Give me time with Jefferson and Grace and then I will return to you."Rumplestiltskin pretended to think before he said, "How much time will you want my love?"

Jefferson pushed past Regina who was just standing there stunned, he came over to me, "Cheyenne no, please you can't."

I looked him in the eye silencing him, Jefferson nodded bowing his head. I then turned back to Rumplestiltskin, "Give me five years, and once I leave here, I want them to live comfortably, happily."

Rumplestiltskin nodded holding out his hand, I shook it and he giggled, "We have a deal."

~Four Years Later~

I looked at Grace who was playing tea party, I knelt down by her, kissing her forehead, "I love you Grace, mommy will always love you, no matter what."

She smiled up at me, then suddenly the door banged open and Jefferson came striding in.

Grace got up and ran over to her father with a cry of, "Daddy!"

Jefferson smiled swinging her up into his arms, "Happy birthday sweetie!"

I smiled standing up and wiping my hands off, "Come along you two, dinner is done." Jefferson took Grace to wash up and, I called out, "I'm stepping outside for a moment. I'll be right back in." Jefferson told me to be careful as I stepped out the front door, I went around the corner to get Grace's present when I accidentally ran into someone, I fell down, with that person landing on top of me.

I blushed, "I am so sorry, are you alright?"

I then heard a familiar voice say, "Ah this is a rather familiar position is it not Cheyenne?"

My eyes flew open to see Rumplestiltskin laying there smiling, I pushed him off with a glare, "Why are you here?"

He giggled, "Have you forgotten about our deal my love?"

I closed my eyes again falling back down onto the ground, "Will they be comfortable?"

I could tell he nodded as he replied, "It is a part of the deal, so yes. I don't break deals."

I nodded and opened my eyes, "Then I have no choice do I?" Rumplestiltskin shook his head with a smile and I sighed, "Very well, but allow me to get Grace's gift and then we can go." I then got up and went to the shed where I grabbed Grace's gift and two letter. One for her and one for Jefferson, I set them on the front step and turned back to my true husband, "Let us be gone from this place."

Rumplestiltskin bowed and soon I found ourselves back in my palace. I sighed looking around, "Be gone with you. I know your precious Belle awaits you."

He glared at me, "She means nothing, just a new maid."

I turned to him letting my power show for the first time in ten years, "I hear the rumors, I see everything. You can't hide it."

Rumplestiltskin then pulled me close to him, he put his face right by mine, "Just remember you will always belong to me."

The next think I knew he was gone and I was alone. I sighed and sat down on my throne becoming Lady Cheyenne, sister to Queen Regina, once more.

_A/N:Not much I know, but it gives a little incite to what I will be doing next (hopefully). Disclaimer I do not own :'( sad face wish I did. Anyway hope you all like it because I gotta get to bed, I'm taking my little sister to the zoo tomorrow for her school field trip. Which means I get to skip! Woo….I'm practically done anyway, so bye for now!Love,_

_Savannah _


End file.
